Wanna Be
by Magdalenababy
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet on their vacations in Atlantis...


*Wanna Be *  
  
At the start of the summer there was absolutely no way in hell I was going to be seen with Granger. Just my luck that when father finally lets me go off on vacation to Atlantis that that goddamn mudblood would be here too, to ruin my summer with her bloody know-it-all ways.  
  
//To watch the leaves grow on the trees with you is out of question I walk into this summer all alone the usual session//  
  
Granger started talking to me one day when I was sitting on a bench. She came up and asked how my summer was going. I quickly snapped that it had been much better before she had come. She gave me a pompous look and stormed off tutting to herself. It was odd but I felt almost sad to see her go. It was very alone at the magical beach. That is not to say I was lonely of course, because Malfoys are never lonely.  
  
//You feel your instinct then you act but was it your intention To leave me down and broken now you've ended our ascension//  
  
From then on I watched Granger from a distance. She seemed so happy, running on the beach and laughing with her parents. She came up to me again a few days later.  
  
//Yeah//  
  
"Hey Malfoy, you look bored." I smirked at her and asked why she was concerned. "I was just bored myself," she said. "It's a bit lonely with just your parents for company."  
"I wouldn't know." I retorted.  
"Oh, you're not here with your parents?"  
"Not that it's any of your business but no."  
"Are you all alone?"  
"Well that's not how I would word it but yes."  
"Oh. Why didn't you come with your parents?"  
"Once again not that it's any of your business, but just the thought of Lucius running about on a beach, not to mention laughing is downright hilarious to say the least," I said coldly. She grew quieter after that and I turned my face away watching the sun as it began to set.  
Why do you call your father 'Lucius'?" she asked, after a short time.  
Because that's his name, what else would I call him?" I said quietly. I had watched her running with her father, playing a ridiculous muggle game of Frisbee. He had called her 'Herm' and she had called him 'Dad'. When I was about four and a half Lucius had told my mother that I was to stop all this baby nonsense and call him 'Lucius' as everyone else did. He said that nicknames weren't for people of our social standing and that if I called him but his proper name I would be put under Crucio. From then on I referred to my father as Lucius.  
  
//I still can feel the beach sand in my shoes, remember when We talked along the ocean's song from blue to black fade in//  
  
Granger smiled at me and said, "Well Draco, I have to go back to my room soon, but-" She stopped herself mid-sentence realizing just about when I did that she had called me 'Draco'. I was stunned. " umm..." there was an awkward silence after this. We were staring at each other as if we hadn't ever really ever seen one another. I pulled out of her gaze.  
"Well then, I suppose you have to go back now?" I said quickly, my voice a bit higher than usual. She nodded silently.  
"Bye," she said softly and began walking up the beach. I felt a sudden urge to go after her and tell her that she could call me Draco... or Malfoy just as long as I could talk to her again. I shook my head quickly. No, no Malfoy would ever be friends with a Gryffindor, and a mudblood at that.  
  
//But was it then I learned to live without you far within I ask you why you're back to try to let me lose again//  
  
The next few days I kept an eye out for her. I had a tiny voice in my head, most likely my Lucius', screaming that I shouldn't want to be near a mudblood, never mind being friends with her. A much louder voice was telling me that I did though. I had never really gotten to talk to someone like her before, not as a friend. Crabbe and Goyle are nice guys but their conversation usually consists of 'Is it time to eat yet?' and 'Uh....'. Did I really want to be friends with a Gryffindor? And yet another nagging voice was saying that maybe to be friends was not all I wanted.  
  
//You brought me here You whet my taste You disappear without a trace//  
  
I couldn't help reminding myself that she had been the one to come up and talk to me. Maybe she wanted to see me again, too. I just couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
//It wasn't me who made the call Cause now I wanna be Where you sleep Where you laugh Where you breathe//  
  
couldn't help myself from seeing her amber eyes and rich brown hair whenever I closed my eyes. She was everywhere I looked and yet I couldn't find her.  
  
//And I hate to say Still I sway Brown your eyes Gone away//  
  
The rest of my vacation I spent looking for her in vain. She was avoiding me and I couldn't stand it. As much as I would deny it to myself I knew that I wanted desperately to talk to her, to see her smile, to hear her say my name. I knew that I would have to face her once school started again, but I wanted to see her before the close of summer, before she again became a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin.  
  
//Should I feel some closure I deserve if that at least And would you be so kind to show reasons for your release//  
  
he had stirred up feelings that I never knew I had, she had been kind to me and I had actually wanted to be kind back. I still searched for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. The meeting with her had left me unsettled and I really wanted to talk to her, but it was becoming more and more apparent that she was avoiding me.  
  
//You woke me up from a distant past I left behind complete The message that you sent that night falls to bittersweet//  
  
I finally was going half-crazy and decided to write her a letter. I said that I wanted to talk to her again and that I would meet her at the bench where we had last talked at 5. I signed it 'Draco' and addressed it to 'Hermione'. My owl took it and flew out of the window.  
  
She never showed up.  
  
//Was it me, my honesty? You fail to show I never know It wasn't me who made the call//  
  
I knew when it was 6 that she wasn't coming. I sat there watching the sunset and fell asleep there thinking of her.  
  
//Cause now I wanna be Where you sleep Where you laugh Where you breathe//  
  
I returned to school in September as usual. I couldn't repress my sadness at not being able to speak to Hermione one last time. Her amber eyes were still there every time I closed my own.  
  
//And I hate to say Still I sway Brown your eyes Gone away//  
  
When I saw her near the train, Potter and Weasley weren't with her. She turned and saw me standing there looking at her. I blushed pink and swiftly turned, wheeling my bags to the nearest door, and jumped into the first empty compartment.  
She was still as beautiful as she had been. The tiny voice was telling me I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about her, but another was yelling at me to turn around and find her.  
  
//Was it me, my honesty? You fail to show I never know//  
  
I sat staring out the window undecided, unconsciously trying to spot her in the crowd. As I realized I couldn't see her, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
//You brought me here You whet my taste You disappear without a trace//  
  
I turned slowly and there she was. She blinked several times as if realizing she had no idea what to say. "Hello Draco," she said finally.  
  
//Did you think I would ever lead you wrong? Just know I'll save all of our moments that we are//  
  
Before I realized what I was doing my lips were covering hers and my hands were in wrapped up in her hair and much to my surprise she was kissing me back. The kiss grew more passionate and we suddenly broke apart at the same moment. We were both speechless and breathing hard. I smiled shyly and she smiled back. We kissed again and I knew that it was right. I felt completion as never before. I would never let her go.  
  
//And still I wanna be Where you sleep Where you laugh Where you breathe And I hate to say Still I sway Brown your eyes Gone away...//  
  
~*FIN*~ 


End file.
